The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of detergents from hydrocarbonaceous Fischer-Tropsch product streams, especially Fischer-Tropsch product streams producing high amounts of normally liquid and especially normal solid hydrocarbons. The process more in particular concerns the preparation of detergents derived from linear or almost linear alkanes obtainable from the Fischer-Tropsch process and comprising 9 to 18 carbon atoms, preferably 10 to 17 carbon atoms, more preferably 10 to 13 carbon atoms. The invention further relates to the production of detergents or detergent hydrocarbons and fuels from hydrocarbonaceous Fischer-Tropsch products streams.
The preparation of detergents, especially biodegradable detergents, from linear olefins prepared in a Fischer-Tropsch process has been described in the literature. For instance, in ACS Symp. Series No. 238, 18-33 (191 ACS Nat. Meeting Div. Pet. Chem. Symp. New York, 13-18 Apr. 1986) it has been described that C9-C15 cuts of low and high temperature Fischer-Tropsch processes are suitable feedstocks in the alkylation of benzene to prepare alkylbenzenes, followed by sulfonation to convert the alkylbenzenes into alkylbenzene sulfonates. The direct products of these Fischer-Tropsch processes, using iron based catalysts, comprise rather large amounts of olefins and oxygenates (usually alcohols). For instance, the high temperature process results in a product comprising about 70% olefins (60% straight chain product), the low temperature process results in about 25% olefins (linearity 93%). Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,885 describes the use of paraffin-olefin mixtures synthesized in a Fischer-Tropsch process in the alkylation of benzene. The paraffins are separated from the alkylation mixture and are recycled to a chlorination unit from which the paraffin-chloroparaffin effluent mixture is combined with the fresh Fischer-Tropsch olefin-paraffin mixture and the combined feeds are used to alkylate the benzene.
In the prior art processes, however, the separation and the use of the available detergent hydrocarbons is not optimal. Further, the presence of unsaturated compounds make storage and transport difficult. Additionally, the use of a chlorination process is undesirable.